The NeverEnding Sonic Fic
by Darkus Sakura
Summary: A Never-Ending Story about Sonic, full of random funnyness and a little bit of crossover elements. Rated T for coarse language etc. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Tails Mistake and Shopping

_This is my first ever fic to be submitted on this site... So it isn't as good as all of those big stories that I've read and favourited before. I've actually re-edited this part, but not too much._

_I think they'll get better over time :3 I just need to keep writing so I can get back into doing good stories instead of script-style (which is what I was used to doing back when I was obsessed with Bleach. Anyway, I'll stop typing random garbage so you can read the story .  
_

**Chapter One: Tails' Mistake/Shopping**

A lone white hedgehog stared off into the sunset, his mind full of many emotions over recent events. He sighed aloud.

"Blaze..." He said quietly, feeling nostalgic. A sudden movement startled him, and he turned to see a blue hedgehog approaching.

"Hey, Silver?" it asked him, unaware of his despair.

"What Sonic?!" He spat at him. Sonic was taken aback for a moment.

"Sorry." Silver said.

"Uh, okaaay... Anyway, are you going back to the time you came from soon?"

"I don't know." Silver replied, looking at the ground.

"Well," Sonic continued. "When you go back to the future can you take all of us with you?"

"No!" Silver replied. "If you thought that would agree to that, then you must've been dreaming!"

"But…" Sonic whined. "But you came here!"

Silver sighed. "I had a reason to come, Sonic. Otherwise Iblis would still be around… And... Blaze would still be here, and… Dammit!"

Sonic opened his mouth to whine again, but decided not to. He walked away, leaving Silver to be alone once more. The last thing he heard was another sigh.

* * *

Cream and Cosmo had come to visit Amy after she'd asked them to over the phone.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Cream asked her.

"Well," Amy began. "Today, I'm taking you girls shopping with me!"

"Yay!"

Cosmo looked at her. "Shopping..?"

"Yeah!" Amy exclaimed. "Trust me, it'll be fun!"

"Okay…" Cosmo said quietly, and they left for the mall.

The mall was an epic expanse of shopping stores, and usually an attractor for crowds of girls. The amount of people in the mall that day almost scared Cosmo into running back out of it. Amy ignored her shyness. "Where to go first…" She said slowly.

"Hmm." Cream looked around. "Hey, look!" She pointed towards a shop specialising in firearms and ammo.

"What do you want to go there for?" Amy asked.

"No, it's not that I want to go in there! Look, it's Rouge!" Cream pointed at a white bat girl crouching in front of a shop window, staring through it eagerly.

"Hey Rouge!"

Rouge jumped, turning her head to see Amy and her friends.

"Shush!" She hissed at them. "I'm spying on Shadow."

"Is Mr. Shadow being bad?" Cream asked her quietly.

"No! Well, kinda. I've told him a million times to stop buying upgrades for that mother-f-- Wait; I'm talking to a kid-- That really big gun of his. But that's not the point!"

"Well what's the point then?" Amy asked.

"There's a really nice view here..." Rouge smiled.

Amy was curious. "Of...?"

"His goddamn sexy ass!" Rouge said, struggling not to say it too loudly out of her excitement.

"Uh, okaaay..." Amy gave her an I-didn't-need-to-know kind of look. "I thought that you were into Knuckles?"

"Knuckles?" Rouge laughed. "He might be fun to tease and maybe a little cute in his own way, but there's no way in hell he could measure up to Shadow's ultimate sexiness." She said it like a well-known fact.

"Right." Amy replied. To her, nobody could ever be better-looking than Sonic, but she had to admit that if she had never known him, Shadow would be the hottest guy she knew. IF she didn't know Sonic, that is.

Suddenly Shadow came out of the shop, interrupting the girl's thoughts. He looked at their little congregation beside the window, sighed in annoyance, and skated off with a bunch of guns under his arm. Rouge ran after him, yelling, "Nuuuuuu! Come back, you sexy ass hedgehog!"

* * *

Knuckles approached a huge garage that stood upon a hill in the Mystic Ruins. From within came a rhythm of clangs and bangs, but he knew that was as normal as can be.

An entire heap of his friend's old inventions lay outside the garage door, causing Knuckles to wonder. '_What could that fox be up to this time?_'

The door was only partially open, and he had to crawl to get inside. Looking up, he became frozen with shock and awe.

"Oh, hey Knuckles," an orange fox said, coming out from behind the huge thing he was creating and wiping sweat from his brow.

"Tails, what the heck is that?" the echidna asked him.

"Oh, this? It's a Transformer, how could you not know?" Tails stared at him as he picked up a spanner.

"A what?" Knuckles asked, confused.

"You know, the giant robots that can turn into cars and planes and stuff, off that old cartoon that used to be on TV? They did a couple of movies about them too, that's where I based my designs from." Tails said, tightening bolts here and there.

"No Tails, I don't know." Knuckles replied, watching him.

"Oh! I forgot you don't watch TV because you're always guarding the Master Emerald..."

"Hey! Is that supposed to be some kinda insult?" Knuckles scowled at him. "Anyway. I came to ask: have you seen Sonic anywhere?"

"Yep!" Tails exclaimed. "He was going downtown. Said something about craving sugar."

_Meanwhile, at the Chaotix base..._

"So, we just gotta go to Central City and wait?" Charmy asked his team; a green crocodile and a purple chameleon.

"Yep." Vector replied.

"Hmph." Espio glared at the piece of paper they'd been reading from where he was, leaning against the wall.

"I know," Vector said. "It does sound a bit too easy. But there's gotta be a catch to it, you know what I mean?"

"We won't get paid much for standing around..." Charmy mumbled in disappointment.

"If we get paid at all," Espio spoke up.

"Well a job's a job, and it's gotta be done. Let's go boys." Vector said.

"Right!" The others replied.

_Downtown_

Sonic the hedgehog stood in the middle of a candy shop, staring longingly at a large container full of randomly assorted sweets. '_They've got the sugar-coated ones, the chocolate-coated peanuts, freckles, jellybeans..._' He sighed in contentedness. Then he reached out his hand, his sights only set on that one jar of lollies, getting closer, closer...

'_No, Sonikku! I told you not to eat candy! If you get high on sugar, you'll go so out of control that none of us, not even you, could stop you!'_

"Go away, Amy!" He said aloud irritably.

A small girl nearby ran away from him and buried her head in her mother's skirt, crying, "Mommy, mommy! That blue thingy over there is being a meanie-weanie!"

'_Oops.'_ Sonic took the entire candy container, but just as he was about to pay for it all at the counter there was a sudden commotion outside.

Anyone who saw Silver's behaviour that day all shared one thought: '_What the fu-?' _

He was completely out of whack, levitating anything and everything in some kind of psychokinetic hurricane. And all the time he was yelling something a bit like this:

"BLAZE?! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE THIS WAY?!!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO ANYMORE—WHY CAN'T YOU COME BACK?????? BLAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sonic watched the white hedgehog through the crystal clear glass window of the candy shop. "Wow." He said, as a car was flung into a fire hydrant on the street, which began shooting concentrated water twelve feet into the sky. "He's so weird sometimes."

Amy, who was also nearby at the time, said, "He must really like Blaze."

"Mr. Silver is scaring me..." Cream mumbled.

"He's lost it." Rouge stated.

Amy turned to her. "I thought you were chasing Shadow?"

"She was." A voice said. Looking around, the girls saw the black hedgehog with red highlights in his quills standing behind them, his arms folded across his chest as is usual.

"Oh." Amy said. "Hi..."

Rouge laughed.

_Mystic Ruins_

An orange fox stood confused in his huge garage as he stared at two metal plates resting on the floor. He sighed and scratched his head. '_Which one is the Autobots symbol again?_'

No matter how much he racked his brains for an answer so simple, it seemed to elude him. He'd forgotten. Someone as smart as he was, forgetting something as easy as that?

Sighing again, he picked the one he felt was right, and set about attaching it to his masterpiece. It didn't take long, of course, and he stood back to admire his robot one last time.

"Hee hee hee!"

Tails was startled by the giggle and ran towards the garage door. Peaking out, he was 100% sure he saw two shadowy figures running off.

'_Weird._' He thought to himself, and went to activate his Transformer.

_Town_

Rouge yawned loudly, stretching her arms for emphasis on her boredom.

"What we need is some action." She sighed, looking around.

Then she noticed something. The Chaotix, 'hiding' in a nearby restaurant.

"Hah!" She said. "Lookie what I found."

Shadow looked around confused and she pointed out the suspicious trio. He smiled.

"If they're hanging about--" He began.

" We might actually get some action!" Rouge concluded.

The others stared at them and wondered what they were on about.

* * *

Tails ran as fast as his legs would carry him. He couldn't believe this had happened to someone like him. It was a huge mistake, and if his fears were to come true, he would be the one to blame when it was over. So he had to find Sonic. Sonic usually knew what to do, and he could depend on him when it came to situations like this.

'_I thought I was so much smarter than this,_' He thought, as he saw the city up ahead. '_Let's just hope we can fix this problem._'

_Restaurant_

BOOM!

The entire building shook. Of course, everyone began to panic. It was only natural for them to. Well, everyone panicked except a group of three sitting at the table in the corner, still drinking their drinks like everything was perfectly normal.

BOOM!

The restaurant shook again. The largest of the three looked up from his drink and sighed. "Guess that's our cue, boys." Vector said, getting to his feet. The other two nodded and they skulled all remaining liquid from their glasses before leaving the small table behind.

BOOM!

Reaching the doorway and seeing the source of all the commotion left them momentarily frozen.

Espio muttered, "We better get some good money for this..."

BOOM! CRASH!

The restaurant behind them was crushed down into a pancake of splintered wood.

* * *

**_To Be Continued In Chapter Two: New Target/ My House!_**

_Author's Note: have actually written up to Chapter Seven as a draft on paper. I get more time writing on paper than I do typing up chapters, so you've got to wait a bit for more.  
_

_ Please leave reviews and give suggestions etc.? _


	2. Chapter 2: Transformers TVs and Fire

_**So typing up the second chapter only really took me two days. But seriously, if I keep up going at this rate I'll have to stop in a couple of chapters to think up more ideas... I'll run out of my already-drafted ideas! Anyway, enjoy ^.^**_

**Chapter Two: Transformers, TVs and Fire**

Absolutely everybody seemed to of been in town that day. Well, minus a large idiotic purple cat who was sitting around somewhere with a fishing rod. And everybody, minus that one, was now locked in combat with one monster of a robot.

"What is this thing?" Amy called out, as she hammered at the robot. "I can't even put a dent on it!"

"An Eggman robot?" Charmy suggested.

Shadow laughed. "It's way too good for someone like him."

"All his inventions are doomed to fail in the end." Sonic yelled, spinballing into their foe.

Tails cleared his throat. "The robot is mine, and it's-" He paused to dodge a missile that flew toward him. "A Transformer."

"You built a Transformer?!" Sonic asked in disbelief.

"What the fuck is a Transformer?!!!!!!" Knuckles asked in frustration.

"THE ROBOT!" They all yelled at him.

"What a dumbass." Rouge said, loud enough for everybody to hear.

At that moment, the Transformer dropped a bomb on the ground. Anybody close quickly ran away from it, expecting it to explode any minute. But it didn't.

At the same time, the Transformer spoke in a monotonous computerized voice. "SHIT. BOMB WAS DUD."

"Tails, you rule." Amy stated.

"But those bombs are supposed to detonate on contact with any object after being released!" Tails cried out in disappointment.

"Whose side are you on?!" Silver asked him, stopping a heap of bullets in mid-air with his psychokinesis.

"I'm so confused." Tails said in return. "I don't know how everything could go so wrong! This guy's supposed to be an Autobot, and they're good, not bad."

"It has the Decepticon symbol on it." Sonic stated spinballing again.

"Oh."

_15 Minutes later._

_BOOM!_

The bomb that had been sitting dormant for the last quarter of an hour had finally exploded. It damaged and knocked over quite a bit of the surroundings, but more importantly, it managed to separate a certain allied robot's head from the rest of his body.

"Omega!" Shadow was next to him (well, his head anyway) in an instant.

Rouge sighed. "Shadow, Omega's a robot. Everybody knows that robots don't have true pain. And we can fix him later."

"You do kinda have a point," Shadow replied, moving the robot's head to the other half of him.

"Thanks for your understanding. Now stop wasting time worrying about a hunk of scrap metal and get your sexy ass over here now!" Rouge demanded.

Shadow sighed. _I'm gonna have to talk to her about that after this._ He thought, chaos-controlling behind the robot and kicking from the back.

"Wait- Shadow- Not fair- Come back- Rouge- Noooooooooooooooooooooo! Don't leave me!" Omega whined loudly.

_About half an hour later..._

Silver yawned as he floated above the Transformer's head. "This is taking waaaay too long..."

Sonic, who was very bored with dodging the same attacks over and over, wondered aloud. "Maybe I could go Super and end it quickly?"

"That'd be a waste of energy." Shadow answered, and he began charging up a chaos spear. Rouge stared at him.

"Contradicting yourself?" She asked. He glared at her with a look that would translate as 'Shut up or else' and prepared to release the spear.

Tails suddenly ran in between the Transformer and everyone else.

"Can't we just all be friends?" he suggested out of desperation.

"SMALL ORANGE FOREST CREATURE HAS GONE MAD. RECOMMEND IMMEDIATE DESTRUCTION." The Decepticon boomed, launching another wave of missiles and bullets.

"Why does it feel like I'm having déjà vu?" Shadow said.

"Who knows?" Rouge shrugged, taking a quick glance at Omega.

_Even later._

Still nobody had been able to make a scratch on the huge robot. Until shortly after I typed that sentence, because then Sonic managed to knock off the robot's machine gun.

"Fuck!" Tails groaned. "Be careful! Do you know how long it took me to build that Transformer???!"

"3 days?" Knuckles guessed.

"Tails don't swear!" Sonic yelled. "You're like 10! 10 year olds don't say stuff like that!"

Shadow sighed, annoyed. "I hate this guy. It's taking too long, I've had enough."

"Well get rid of him then already!" Rouge demanded.

Shadow smiled (I love it when he smiles...) and charged up chaos energy.

"Chaos Rift!" he yelled, creating a huge rip in the sky and sending a giant ball of energy at the Transformer, knocking it towards the rift.

The Decepticon managed to pull off a girlish scream even with its computerized voice as it flew backwards.

"What a sore loser." Shadow said, as the giant inter-dimensional hole faded away.

Meanwhile, Tails was chucking a spazz attack.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" he squealed, rolling around on the floor kicking and screaming like a kid who lost his favourite toy. "All that work, all that expensive material! All gone!!!!!! DAAAMMMMMMNNN YOOUUUUU!!!"

"You could always make a new one?" Cream suggested, trying to make him feel better.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Everyone else yelled simultaneously.

* * *

Tails yawned as he headed for the sofa, clasping a plate of peanut butter and jelly toast. Looking around, he wondered why the TV was on. He was sure he'd turned it off before bed...

And then he realised. Sitting on the floor, in front of his sofa, were Knuckles, Amy, Cream and Silver. Lounging on his sofa was Rouge, and standing in the corner of the room was Shadow.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked them.

"Sorry for coming without warning," Amy said. "My TV blew up yesterday, so I decided to use yours. The others kinda... followed me here, I guess?"

"I'm here so that next time something weird happens I might know what you're all on about." Knuckles explained. "Oh, oh! Guys, last night, I had a dream. Sonic will be on TV shortly."

"What?" Everyone stared at him. "WILL be? How would you know that?"

"Well..." Knuckles began.

Suddenly an advert for an Animal Rescue show came on TV and shots of different animals appeared on screen. And when the kitten was on—

"Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaazzzzzzzzeeeeee!!!" Silver yelled loudly, jumping to his feet.

"Oh no..." Amy groaned.

Then, coincidentally, an ad for Whiskas cat food came on straight after, and Silver went into spazz attack mode. "BLAZE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed repeatedly, and everyone cowered on the floor (or sofa) covering their ears.

Next thing you know, the TV went flying through the window. "OW!" A familiar voice cried, and they all ran over to the hole where the window used to be to look out. Something blue protruded from underneath the wreckage that was once Tails' television.

"Unfortunately, your TV is stuffed. Luckily, the one who got hurt is only that dickhead down there!" Shadow laughed and pulled out a camera.

"Shadow, don't swear in front of the kids!" Rouge hissed.

"Pfft. One of them already swears anyway..." Shadow replied.

"Stop being a smart-ass." She muttered back.

"Now who's swearing?" He said. She glared and turned her back on him.

While they were arguing, a pink hedgehog realised who it was under that mess of a TV. "OH MY SONIC ARE YOU OKAY?!" Amy squealed and smashed a huge hole through the wall just to get to him while everyone else ducked for cover.

Suddenly Knuckles was yelling "I TOLD YOU SONIC WOULD BE ON TV!!!"

"But the TV is on him..." Tails sweat-dropped. "Who's going to fix my house???" He whined.

"You are," Amy told him, strangle-hugging Sonic as he became conscious again.

"Oh...god." Sonic choked. "Amy... get off!"

Amy smiled evilly. "If you let me hug you for a whole five minutes I'll buy you whatever you want for dinner..."

"Fine..." He grumbled, and she loosened her hold on him.

"Take us too!" the others told her. "We'll pay for ourselves."

_A few hours later._

The group of friends walked up to a takeaway drive-through together, eager to get some food in their stomachs. Walking straight past the speaker box, they went to the first window. A young lady stood inside, staring intently at the screen of a laptop she had with her.

"Hello..?" Amy asked, watching the human.

"Oh sorry!" the girl said, turning to them then jumping backwards when she noticed there were a bunch of walking, talking animals in front of her. When she recovered, she said, "Sorry, but the drive-through is for cars and other vehicles only. You'll have to go in the fro-"

"Cars?" Sonic blurted. "Who needs cars when you can do this?" He proceeded to run back and forth down the drive-through in a blue blur before finally pulling to a stop in front of the window. The human was shocked.

"Uh... um... okay, I'll let you off just this once..." she mumbled. "What would you like to order today?"

Amy pushed Sonic out of the way, and then glanced at everyone quickly. "Okay, we'll need three kid's meals..."

"Who's the third one for?" Sonic asked, knowing that two were for Tails and Cream.

"Knuckles." Amy replied. "What do you want, Rouge, Shadow?"

Rouge smiled at her. "Anything. I'm not really in a picky mood today."

Amy ordered the same thing that she wanted.

"Shadow?"

"Just a burger and chips..." He said.

"Which one?" Amy asked.

"Any."

Then she looked at Sonic.

"I want two chilidogs!" He exclaimed.

Amy smacked her forehead. "They don't sell chilidogs here, idiot!"

The lady at the counter looked at the hedgehogs. "Actually..." She began.

Amy couldn't believe what she said next.

* * *

The friends were just down the street from Amy's house, where they planned to eat together, when they noticed an odd orange glow up ahead.

"Is someone's house on fire?" Tails thought aloud.

They began to walk faster, curious.

"Don't tell me..." Amy said slowly.

And then they all realised.

"HOLY SHIT, MY HOUSE IS ON FIRE!!!!" the pink hedgehog screamed, nearly dropping the paper bag with all their dinners inside.

As she chucked a tantrum, they heard the mysterious giggle. The same one Tails had heard back when he was finishing his Transformer.

"Hee hee hee!"

* * *

Somewhere, in another dimension, a world unknown to those in the realm of Sonic, a fox-created Decepticon stirred.

"ALL SYSTEMS STARTING UP. SCANNING AREA."

It appeared that the Transformer was in some kind of village, full of strange people with bands on their heads. It turned its own head a full 360 degrees before stating to itself, "BLONDE NINJA WANNABE DETECTED, CARRYING POWERFUL FOX DEMON THAT MAY BE OF GREAT USE TO DECEPTICON FORCES IN FUTURE."

It began trudging in the direction of the boy, wreaking havoc upon any building or person in its way. Switching to its native alien robot language, it transmitted a message into space. "_Calling all Decepticons. This is Sore Loser. I have acquired a new target._"

"_This is Starscream._" A voice came in return. "_Who __are__ you?_"

"_I am Sore Loser._"

"_What did you just call me? You're gonna pay for that!_"

And just at that moment, the ninja boy noticed there was a giant robot walking toward him. Of course, even though Naruto would usually want to fight anyone that came along, a giant robot was just a bit overwhelming, so instead, he screamed like a girl.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!!!!!!!!"

And then an alien meteorite zoomed in from space and crashed into that giant robot.

* * *

**_To Be Continued in Chapter Three: The Dark Side of Life_**

_Please, if you have any ideas on what could happen in future chapters or how to improve on already-written chapters, tell me!  
_


	3. Chapter 3: The Dark Side Of Life

_Been editing again. Trying to make everything a bit better :l_

**Chapter Three: The Dark Side of Life**

"Scylla and Charyb?" Sonic asked, staring at both the blue and the red Gizoids in confusion. "I thought we bashed you up ages ago."

"Hee hee hee!" Scylla giggled. "You can smash us all you like; we'll always be back later!"

Charyb muttered something incomprehensible as he glared at his annoying brother.

Meanwhile, Amy growled viciously at the two, glancing from them to her house repeatedly.

"She's gonna explode!" Knuckles yelled, and everybody somehow agreed with him for once and moved away from the fuming rose hedgehog.

Right on cue, she screamed, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!"

It was like _she_ was on fire at that moment; her anger burned at a temperature the flaming house behind her could never hope to reach.

"Sometimes she really scares me," Tails whispered to Sonic, who nodded, watching as Amy pulled her piko-piko hammer out of nowhere and sprang at the two Gizoids, a random war cry leaving her mouth as she did so.

"HOLY SHIT!" Charyb yelled as Amy began flailing her hammer around like crazy, missing him by inches.

Scylla, however, continued to giggle non-stop as he dance away from her blows.

"So irritating…" Rouge groaned.

Charyb called out to the bat. "And you wonder how I feel, putting up with him every day!"

Scylla laughed at him. "Don't waste time talking to your enemy, brother!"

And then Rouge Tornado-kicked him in the face.

"OW!" He squealed. "Ha ha, you gotta do better than that!"

Charyb scowled, dodged Amy's hammer again, and then grabbed Scylla by the arm.

"There's too many of them here. If they all attack at once, we're doomed. Now let's go and come back another time." He began dragging the annoying red Gizoid away.

Scylla hopped to his feet and pried his brother's hand off his arm, skipping after the blue Gizoid and singing, "They're coming to take me away, ha ha!"

"Shut up." Charyb groaned, but he kept going.

"… To the Funny Farm,

Where life is beautiful all the time!…"

_A few minutes after_

The friends had resorted to eating on the front lawn, which, miraculously, had survived the fire. Amy had settled down a bit, but she was still in a bad mood

Tails noticed this.

"It's okay Amy, we'll get them." He reassured her, trying to cheer her up a little. "They can't stay away forever."

"BUT WHERE THE HELL AM I GOING TO LIVE?!!!" She burst out, frightening the living day-lights out of everyone and causing Espio to spill his drink all over himself. This gave Charmy reason to point and laugh at him which ended in him getting a death-glare.

"U-uh... my house is still broken." Tails stuttered, 100% positive that if he let her stay at his house it would end up even more so.

"You are NOT staying at my house!" Sonic yelled before anyone else could speak. They'd expected that kind of response from him.

"Our house is kinda full at the moment…" Cream said sadly.

"And Knuckles sleeps next to a giant gem." Sonic laughed.

"Shut up." Knuckles mumbled, looking away.

"We have some room at our place?" Vector suggested.

Amy looked at him, seeming to consider it a bit.

"DON'T go with them if you value your innocence!" Rouge hissed. "They're all guys for god's sake! Hey, how about you come with us instead?"

"HELL NO!" Shadow retorted.

"She'll stay in my room, so stop being an asshole." Rouge said, poking her tongue out at him. He scowled.

"Hey Rouge," Knuckles said. "How is her going with your lot any better than her going with the Chaotix?"

"Because my boys won't do anything to her. One's a robot, after all..." She replied.

"YOUR boys?" Shadow asked. "You don't own me!"

"Oh shut up!"

"I'M the leader of Team Dark!" Shadow continued, ignoring her.

"Well I'M the founder!"

"Who cares?!"

"That means I should be the leader!"

"Does not!"

"Well I was before!"

"But I'm way more awesome than you!"

"So what?!"

Suddenly Omega came plodding over (nobody had noticed him walking down the street for the last few minutes. Probably because they don't find him to be very important) grabbed both of them and knocked their heads together, like a mother would do to her children back in the days kids couldn't sue their parents for hitting them.

"QUIT ARGUING LIKE AN OLD MARRIED COUPLE." The robot said loudly.

Shadow and Rouge both gave him a say-that-again-and-I'll-kill-you look.

"Wow." Sonic stated.

* * *

Team Dark had acquired a kind of secret base to live in over the last few months, and now they were showing someone where it was for the first time.

"Welcome to our hideout," Rouge said casually to Amy, gesturing to a metallic building that was hidden among an entire forest of trees and other foliage. Shadow groaned behind them, and she turned her head to shoot him a glare. Meanwhile, Omega was proceeding to open the door. Only a few seconds later he'd entered what must've been like 20 consecutive passwords and turned to them. "ACCESS IS NOW AVAILABLE." He stated, and they followed him inside.

The base was like a mixture of a normal house and an agent's headquarters. Floors were covered with carpet, tiles or just metal in some cases. Walls were metal or fibro, some, were adorned with pictures, cabinets, or in the main room's case, a series of racks holding what looked like over a hundred different types of guns.

"They're mostly Shadow's." Rouge told Amy, noticing her looking at them.

"Mostly?" Amy asked.

"Well, although I've never really used them, I have a couple of guns too." The bat replied, smiling.

"Anyway, follow me."

They began walking again. Omega seemed to disappear into another room, and Shadow threw himself onto the sofa, flicked the remote violently to turn on a gigantic plasma TV, pulled a gun from somewhere (thin air maybe?) and started polishing it as he glared at the screen.

"Someone's in a bad mood." Rouge thought aloud.

The hallway was extremely long and filled with doors to other rooms. As they passed each one Amy saw a kitchen, an office area with a bunch of computers, a bathroom, a heap of closed doors and a partially open one with 'OMEGA' written in large lettering on it. Near the end of the hallway was a closed black door with an assortment of locks and chains adorning it, sporting a sign which read: 'Shadow the Hedgehog's Room. NO ENTRY WHATSOEVER. Especially you, Rouge.'

"It has to do with the time I cleaned his room." Rouge laughed. "I'll never forget that day."

Amy was left wondering about the possibilities of what could be so funny about cleaning some guy's room.

Moving on, they reached a purple door at the very end of the hall with Rouge's name on it. It also had a note below it except the writing was much smaller and Amy didn't have enough time to read it.

The bat's room had a huge queen-sized bed with purple covers, big, soft, cuddly pillows and silken drapes hanging across it from the ceiling. A fluffy rug took up most of the floor and one antique of a wardrobe was in-built into one of the walls. Rouge headed straight for the wardrobe and opened it, revealing it to be a walk-in type and leaving Amy shocked. "How in the world did you afford all of this?" She asked, following her to one of the far corners.

"We get paid a lot of money." Rouge replied. "Hold these." She added, passing her a bunch of pillows. After Amy took them, she grabbed hold of a giant mattress similar in size to her own and began dragging it out of the wardrobe. A few minutes later she sighed and wiped her forehead. "There." She smiled at Amy. "This is where you're going to stay till somewhere else comes up. And I don't think you really wanna stay here forever do ya?"

The hedgehog remembered how Shadow had reacted to her staying there and shivered.

"No."

A few hours later, the usual girl chat that always happens at sleepovers was interrupted by Shadow poking his head into the room.

"Hey Rouge, come look at what I found." He said.

"Shadow, get your sexy ass outta my room." She replied casually.

"But my ass isn't in your room." He teased.

"You know what I mean."

Shadow sighed. "Just come and look okay???"

The office had a large shelf-cross-table attached to one of its walls, with three computers—one different in that it had a large hole in the side of its tower. Shadow ignored that computer and half-jumped onto a chair without falling off it somehow, sitting at the computer which had an extremely slim screen, almost a clone of the plasma TV in the front room.

He had a web browser open with numerous tabs.

"You'd never think we were all that famous hey?" He asked, pointing at the screen. It was covered in fan art and billions of links to sites about everybody; Shadow, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Rouge… All of them.

"Wow…" Rouge said. "They even write stories about us."

"Oh my god!" Amy yelled, almost causing Shadow to fall off his chair. "They even have stuff about me and Sonic being together!!!"

Rouge smiled. "I wonder who they pair Shadow up with…?"

_A few seconds later…_

"WHAT THE FUCK? SONADOW?! HOW THE HELL DO THEY COME UP WITH THIS STUFF—THERE IS NO WAY I WOULDEVER BE GAY, LET ALONE WITH THAT FAKER! DAMN THOSE YAOI FANGIRLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Rouge was rolling on the floor laughing her ass off. Amy stood still with shock before screaming, "NO WAY!" and then falling silent as Omega came trudging into the room towards the hysterical black hedgehog and bashing him on the head with his hand, knocking Shadow out instantly. The robot turned to the two girls.

"DO NOT LET SHADOW ON FAN SITES." Omega stated, and walked toward the computer with the hole in its tower.

Rouge stared at him before looking at Amy. "Omega's scary when he's on the net. We better get out of here."

"Why is he scary?"

"Two words Amy: robot porn."

Amy froze with shock once more.

* * *

_The next day…_

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Silver were all hanging together in Sonic's backyard. Of course, Sonic had a chilidog.

"You gotta stop eating so much of those, they're not very healthy." Tails said.

"Yeah." Knuckles added. "I'll bet if we took him to an all-you-can-eat chilidog buffet he'd end up like Big the Cat."

"Cat!!!" Silver yelled, jumping out of the seat he was sitting in and knocking all the snacks off the outdoor table.

"Silver, are you high? You're acting really weird lately." Sonic asked, staring at his white friend.

"No, it was the Coke." Silver replied, holding up a bottle of Coca Cola.

"I thought Blaze told you not to drink Coke?" Tails asked, staring at the biscuits which had fallen on the ground unhappily.

Silver forced himself not to go crazy at the sound of Blaze's name. He stared at the ground.

"Yeah…" He mumbled. "But she's not here to tell me off, right?!"

"Wow." Knuckles stated.

The next thing you know, Silver looked up again and yelled. "Hey Sonic, let's have a race!"

Sonic laughed. "You know you could never beat me!"

So it ended up that the two hedgehogs raced each other, regardless of how slow Sonic thought Silver was. And he was surprised.

"You're faster than usual." He told the white hedgehog, realising that Silver was actually running right beside him.

"It's because of the Coke." Silver replied. "That's why Blaze told me to never—" He came to a halt.

A small furry creature sat on the side of the road, looking at the two hedgehogs with that cute innocent look that baby animals always have.

Silver lost it. "BLAZE!" He said loudly, running over to the kitten and picking it up. Sonic smacked his own forehead.

"You're such an idiot."

_Team Dark's Base_

Shadow woke up and stared at his computer screen. He saw a website open, the title at the top saying something about fans and stories. Clicking on a random story, he was surprised.

"Wow, it's like these people are psychic or something." He said.

And then he noticed the robot in the corner, screamed, and ran out of the room immediately

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

_**The next chapter is currently un-named as I'm trying to figure out which ideas to use still. This is because I am not happy with a few of them or want to re-arrange them a bit. But, some of the best is yet to come.**_

_Update: Okay, I know what I'm doing now. I had a little help though... :3**  
**_


End file.
